The problem with body swaps
by adamski
Summary: A spell changes things around for 2 people and embarrassment and hilarity ensue. Rated M to be safe and for later stuff.


I'm surprised no-one else has done this – am I horribly predictable?

Gajeel stood up groggily. Why did he suddenly feel so light? Had his hair been singed away as well? It seemed to be much shorter than before and…bluer?

Wait, why were his hands so small?

What the hell were these _things_ on his chest? He gently squeezed them.

He had to admit, they did feel nice but…

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Levy's voice yelled at him from _his_ body.

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

About the same time, Levy woke up. They had been struck by a spell when the mage they had been tracking as a mission had been taken out by Gajeel and the magic shockwave hit them both head on.

She felt so heavy and was having trouble standing up.

Levy looked up confused. Why was she looking at herself? What was she doing, _touching _herself like that?

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later they sat in Levy's room. They had somehow managed to get Gajeel's body in without anyone noticing. No easy feat when both still had problems walking. Luckily it was late at night and everyone was either asleep/passed out drunk or otherwise involved.

Gajeel was getting frustrated at being unable to walk in the high heeled boots Levy was wearing. He kicked them off and was more even more frustrated when he realised just how short he was now.

"Dammit! This is annoying. I'm going to the bathroom." He stalked off to the bathroom as best he could in a petite little body that lacked any real mass.

Levy sat there for a moment before it dawned on her what he said.

"NO!" She/he yelled jumping up. "You're not going to the toilet in my body!"

"Well then shorty you're going to have to get used to wetting yourself if I can't." Her face contorted into a smirk Levy didn't realise she was capable of as her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't want you handling my body as well. I'll do it for you." 'Gajeel's' face blushed as he said it.

"How the hell is that any better!" Gajeel didn't realise his vocal chords could go that high as he flushed at the idea of his body handling hers.

Levy blushed at what she had said.

Gajeel couldn't believe his body could look so embarrassed as Levy clasped her hands over her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

They eventually settled on Gajeel being blind folded while Levy gave him some instruction on what to do. And what not to do.

"You worried I'm going to do anything dirty to you shorty?" He smirked at her again.

"No…it's just embarrassing. I'm not sure what you mean by short either?" She patted her body on the head to emphasise her point, proud of her rallying.

Gajeel gave a small laugh, "Just for that I may have to have a little fun while I'm in here then. See if I can work out what you like bookworm."

"D-don't you dare do anything!" She spluttered.

"How can I not. It's such a _nice_ little body." He abruptly closed his mouth when he realised how much he let slip and quickly closed the door.

Levy stood dumbfounded at the door. All kind of weird, disturbingly exciting, ideas flooding her mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later "Levy" was asleep while "Gajeel", wearing a pair of glasses, was pouring over books surrounded by piles of them.

Levy was getting frustrated in her search but also how clumsy she was in this body. She'd cracked the spines on at least 3 of her tomes and 'her' hair kept getting in the way.

Worst of all she really needed the bathroom. How on earth would that work? It had the potential to be messy if she had to shut her eyes and didn't fancy the idea of Gajeel watching. It seemed even weirder than her "helping" him go to the bathroom because someone was going to have to hold _it_. Okay it was his body but she was in it. How would it go if her body held it?

Her whole body blushed. She got up to have a look at him in the mirror. It was something she had never imagined happening. What wouldn't she give for a camera now to capture this moment? He did look cute.

It was too confusing to think about. When it came down to it she would be holding Gajeel's manhood. Again, not something she was totally averse too but hardly how she imagined it…

She sat down again and looked at her sleeping form. Gajeel was a surprisingly restful sleeper but he did talk in his sleep.

"Mmm. Bookworm…" he murmured.

Levy was amazed. He dreamt about her? That was…interesting.

"That feels nice."

Okay, now it was disturbing.

She quickly went back to her books in case she heard anything else.

An hour later she found the reference she was looking for. The information about two people affected by this sort of spell and how the _married couple_ broke it!

Uh oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel was awoken by someone shaking him roughly.

"Ahh, that hurts short stuff!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how strong I am now." She was contrite but went on.

"I think I've worked out how to break the spell."

"How?" he asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We, we have to k-kiss." A blush forming on her face.

"It's not that bad an idea is it shorty?" He sounded oddly hurt.

"No…we have to _kiss. _Swapping…b-bodily fluids." Gajeel's body was blushing furiously now.

"So we have to Frenchy each other then? Well let's do it." Did he sound a little too eager then as he got to his feet?

Levy looked at him in shock. She thought he would have argued a little bit. She didn't mind the idea. Far from it.

This wasn't what she'd imagined though.

Anyone watching would have been shocked to see what appeared to be Levy roughly grab Gajeel by his collar and jam her tongue into his mouth.

At least at first.

After a few moments the kiss gentled but the emotion behind it deepened and "Levy" pulled "Gajeel" closer to her showing no indication of letting go as "she" growled deep in her throat and "Gajeel" whimpered slightly as he gently wound his arms around her.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice the door open. Juvia and Lisanna looked on in shock at the open doorway into the room not believing the sight before them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOT A ONE SHOT! They haven't swapped back yet!

My other stories aren't dead! I just have too many ideas flying round my head for them to be contained by one story…

Review please! It makes me happy.


End file.
